Crank Calls
by AngelDragon
Summary: A bored & creative Wolfwood toys with everyones favorite tongari,Vash(implied,comic shonen-ai & mild language)


"Crank Calls" a Trigun fic by AngelDragon  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, contrary to popular belief.. I don't own Trigun. (crap! .)  
  
Warnings/Notes: Like usual, there's shonen-ai in this fic. (Mostly implied, but you get the idea, ne?)  
  
And it's mostly for comic effect. (There could just be a pattern here) You have been warned. R& R would be appreciated. (and it'll feed my odd inspiration pool ^_^) Oh and this is sort of written as an observation on Wolfy's p.o.v. Enjoy!  
  
Friday, late afternoon:  
  
Vash is busy taking a shower at the hotel we were currently staying in, humming 'Sound Life' absently to himself. Just as he's shampooing up, the phone rings. Quickly, he gets out and hastily pulls a towel around his waist and runs to the nightstand by his bed. (This is when it starts to get interesting, trust me)  
  
"Hello? Vash speaking,"he says, dripping water on the hardwood floor as he catches his breath. He winces as shampoo bubbles find their way into his eye and he rubs at it.  
  
"Is your refrigerator running?"the odd voice on the line says. (Like you don't know who it is, but HE doesn't yet!)  
  
Vash thinks about that for a minute. (I can practically see the little thomas on the wheel)  
  
"Um, I think so.."he replies. Whatever the hell that isI'm sure he thinks.  
  
"Then go catch it!"The line clicks off in his ear.  
  
Puzzled, Vash just shrugs and goes back to the bathroom and leaves the door open to hear the phone better. Just as he gets back under the water and starts to rinse off, the phone rings again and yet again, he goes out to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"he asks, a little confused now.What is going on here?he wonders.  
  
This time, the sounds on the other end of the line are like rather obscene heavy breathing and a gruff voice asks, "What're you wearing?"  
  
Irked, Vash's brows knit and he says, a little creeped out now, "Nothing!" and hangs up first. Hentai bakas! he thinks. As he stalks back to the bathroom, he's just dropped his towel and raises a long leg to get in when the little ringing bastard strikes again. He has the shower curtain in a death grip and grits his teeth while he closes his eyes.  
  
"I won't answer it, I won't answer it,"he says, determined to get through his shower without further interruption. But it just-keeps- RINGING! he thinks.  
  
Unable to stand it anymore (and I'm betting he thinks maybe it was an emergency now), he speeds out and swipes up the phone. Putting on a mock- pleasant voice and an ookami grin, he says, "Yes?"(I'm sure he's only mildly pissed, because he's got incredible patience and stamina for people)  
  
"Isn't your shower running?"the amused voice asks. (God I'm loving this!)  
  
A little vein pops out on Vash's head as he angrily yells into the phone, "And how the hell would YOU know?!"  
  
Definite laughter happens and now I'm sure he has to know the voice. He looks a little spooked now and is shaking to contain himself as he listens intently for the reply.  
  
"Come to the window."The line clicks off. He does go to the window and his jaw practically hits the floor with a clang. Sure enough, sitting in a big tree outside his window is me, holding a phone with a long cord. I'm waving to him and laughing my ass off, of course while trying not to fall out of my tree.  
  
"H-how long have you been there?!"Vash cries, that outraged whine in his voice again. (I get a kick out of messing with him)  
  
"L-long enough - to see what - you've got under - that towel, Tongari!"At this point, I'm laughing so hard I'm crying. "D-do you feel a draft?!"  
  
He looks down and suddenly notices he's lost his towel, like it was an afterthought or something. He blushes close to the same shade as his coat and snaps up his towel, then gives me a look. (Now who'd be afraid of that tongari, anyway? Especially like that?)  
  
"What's so damn funny?!"he yells at me. (Nope, not very intimidating, but extremely rewarding)  
  
I finally manage to calm down enough to wipe my eyes and snicker at him. "Nothing at all - really! As a matter of fact, I give it a 6.5!"(That should get a rise out of him.he's easy to bait)  
  
He smirks at me rather devilishly, surprising for Tongari, who's normally all warm and fuzzy with his grins. He holds his towel with one hand and points a finger at me with the other and says, "Is that so? Then I DARE you to come in here and see for yourself, Nicholas! I think I deserve at least an 8,even WITH my scars!"  
  
(Now, how can I resist such a dare? He's normally too shy to taunt me. Not to mention I'm going numb sitting in this damn tree) I let my own grin slide onto my face and I swing down a branch into the room we share. He realizes I'm not backing down, so he takes off running for the bathroom, so I've gotta chase after his ass. (Not easy when your leg is asleep, believe me)  
  
I'm still in a good mood, though, so I yell after him, "I accept your dare! Now c'mere Tongari and I'll get to the bottom of this!" (He makes it too damn easy, you know?) Maniacal laughter and a slamming bathroom door follow our pursuit.. And that's all I'm gonna say about that! (Why would I need to write it? a mental picture speaks a thousand words) Meryl the Insurance Queen isn't the only one who keeps a journal of exploits with Vash, just so you know!  
  
Tongari tease #25completed! By Nicholas D. Wolfwood  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Whew! Was that too weird or does anyone like this? Thought I'd try something a little different. If anyone has ideas for other ways for Nicky- chan to tease Vash (pranks or whatever), please include them in your review. (I share credit, Dragon's honor! ^_^) Arigato for reading! 


End file.
